The Only Thing That Mattered
by Endlesswriter03
Summary: A little one-shot post 3x01 of Betty's ordeal and how Jughead got word of what happened to his girl. Bughead and Fluff@


Hello, it is me again! Are you sick of seeing me yet? Yes I got another story itch and this is what it lead to.

A little post-3x01 episode about Betty's ordeal and how Jughead got wind of what happened to his girlfriend Enjoy! A lot of Jughead and Bughead ahead!

* * *

Betty yawned as she finally closed her laptop turning to look at her clock on the table beside her desk shaking her head as read the time as 11:59 pm. Her throat felt a little dry, so she decided to go down the stairs to get a drink of orange juice before she attempted to go to bed and try to get some sleep. When she reached the bottom step of the stairs she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise up and a tingle shot down her spine as she took in how eerily quiet the house was and the soft light from the lamp seemed to intensify the feeling or was there a glow coming from the outside. She turned around expecting to see her mother in the living room drinking her nightly glass of rose wine but found the seat empty.

"Mom?" Betty called out but was greeted with nothing but silence. She bit her lip as she began to feel more uncomfortable as she could not see any sign of life in the house not even the sweet coos of her niece and nephew. "Polly?" She called out next, but the same silence returned to her. She looked toward the stairs but she knew that they were not upstairs as both of their bedroom doors were open when they were usually closed when they occupied their room. Betty shrugged to herself and turned her attention back to the reason she had came downstairs in the first place.

She walked down the short hall into the kitchen where she saw a flickering light through one of the windows in the door that led out to the backyard and she could not stop her body's automatic response of going to that door and walked outside to see her mother and sister with a few other people she did not know standing around a small bonfire staring at the flames. She swallowed as she walked over to the rail blinking trying to clear her mind of the images her mind was clearly playing and gasped when she saw her mother and sister holding those sweet babies as they grinned to each other. Although, Betty was not really sure of what she was watching and she felt her breath catch as she watched Polly and her Mom turn the babies around in their arms before raising them up in the air as Rafiki did with Simba in the Lion King and before that could register in her mind she was reminded of the bloopers she watched on Youtube of the baboon dropping Simba over the edge as her sister and mother threw the babies in to the hot flames below.

Betty felt her eyes widen as her word froze in her throat as she felt the tears beginning to well up them as she tried to make sense of the horrible acts just committed in front of her. Betty tried to scream but her chest felt so completely tight that she couldn't breathe. Then as the horror burned through her veins like a hot liquid the babies began to rise slowly into the air until they were floating above everyone's head and Betty shook her head as she tried to get her eyes to work right because there was no way in hell this was happening in front of her. As her next thought began to appear in her mind, her mind went blank as she suddenly felt lightheaded as everything around her went black.

Alice and Polly looked up went they heard the door from the house open to see Betty walking through it. Alice sent a welcoming smile to her youngest daughter hoping that she would come down to join them, but that all changed when a look of terror washed over Betty's face and her eyes became as wide a cup saucers and the next thing Alice knew Betty was falling over to the floor of the deck. She looked to Polly whose worried mirrored her own and Alice hurried around Polly hurrying over to stairs of the deck where her ears picked up the sound of Betty gasping for breath and felt her heart stop as her eyes landed on Betty as she convulsed violently on the floor.

"Betty!" She cried as she hurried over falling to her knees just above Betty's head reaching down to lift her head off the floor and into her lap. "Oh Betty," Alice sobbed as she stroked her daughter's clammy cheek as she tried to still her daughter. "Oh, God!" She whimpered as she looked around not knowing what to do. "Help!" she called out to the group of people standing around uselessly in her year and she saw Polly hurrying up the stairs.

"What happened to her?" Polly asked worried as she kneeled beside her mother.

"I have no idea," Alice said shaking her head as Betty still continued to convulse in her lap. "Polly, you need to call 9-1-1," She ordered to her daughter and Polly nodded as she jumped up to run into the house for the phone and after Polly came running out with the phone slapped to her to ear as she told the operator what was going on and trying to give the information that was being asked and gave their address for the ambulance driver. Alice watched as Betty's eyes began rolling into the back of her head.

"Hold on Betty," She whispered to her baby girl brushing back her hair and closed her eyes to try to quell the panic and fear that was rising to nuclear levels in her mind. "How long?" She asked Polly as she ended the call, but was answered by the echoes of a siren sounding closer and closer on the street. "Never mind Polly, just go let them in! Hurry!" She yelled at Polly who only did what her mother had asked.

"It's going to be okay Betty," Alice said looking down to Betty who was still gasping for breath but the convulsions had almost subsided and then the sound of hurried footsteps sounded through the kitchen and Alice saw Polly lead a man and a woman pointing the direction they needed. The paramedic dropped their bags as they circle around Betty and dropping to their knees.

"Ma'am, I need you to move back please," the male paramedic ordered and Alice shook her head almost immediately.

"No, I am her mother," She snapped at them and the man shook his head. "She's my baby," Alice told him in a softer voice.

"We understand, but we need a little room so we can work on her," the lady paramedic said placing a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Can you tell us what happened?" She requested and Alice looked to Polly before looking back to the lady.

"We were having a bonfire with our friends," Alice explained stopped short because even she didn't know what was going on. "She came out on the porch and a few seconds later she passed out and started convulsing… I don't… " Alice tried to explain but stopped because she didn't know what else to say and the lady apparently got that and nodded as she turned her attention to the girl on the ground. "Is Betty going to be okay?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Has Betty ever had a seizure before?" the lady asked as the other paramedic began taking her vitals.

"No," Alice answered shaking her head. "None."

"Is she on any medication?"

"Only Adderall for her ADHD," Alice explained looking down to Betty who was now lying unconscious and Alice blinked back tears at the sight of her looking so small.

"What is the dosage?"

Alice began but the paramedic cut her off with his words.

"Her blood pressure is low," He told the woman who nodded. "Pulse too."

"What does that mean?" Alice gasped as she listened to the new information. "What is wrong with her?"

"It means we need to get her to the hospital as soon as we can," He told her as Alice gasped he looked to his partner. "Liz, where is the stretcher?"

"Outside the front door," She answered quickly as she began to pack up the things she was using. "We can just carry her to it."

"What does that mean?" Alice asked again not liking the fact that they were telling her basically nothing.

"It means her vitals are low and she needs the emergency so they can further the help she needs," the man told her as Liz gathered Betty in her arms lifting her up off the ground. "Do you want to go with us?" He asked her.

"Well that is a dumb question," Alice barked at him. "Of course I am going with her." She told him shortly and looked to Polly. "Do you want to come honey?" She asked her and Polly shook her head.

"No, I will stay here and get the twins to bed," Polly told her and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Alright," Alice nodded and gave a kiss to her daughter's as she went to follow the paramedics who were making their way through the house only stopping to trade in her slippers for better footwear before turning around. "I will call you when I know something." She called back to Polly who only nodded before walking out the door closing it behind her making her way over to the ambulance where the currently loading Betty into the back of and Liz held out her hand to Alice to help her up into the back and she took a seat on the bench only then she did close her eyes as the vehicle began its journey to the awaiting emergency room.

Ten minutes later, Alice found herself strolling through the halls of Riverdale General following the gurney that Betty was laying in that was now surrounded by nurses and a doctor asking questions and giving orders to each individual to do and then rounded the corner into an empty room where they transferred her to another bed. Alice stepped out of the way as many people were moving about as they worked on Betty and then Liz came up beside her.

"Mrs. Cooper?"

"Yes?" Alice asked looking to the younger woman.

"I hope she gets to feeling better," Liz told her giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you," Alice reply as she returned the warm smile. "Thank you for all you have done tonight."

"It was nothing. Have a good night," Liz said as she and the male paramedic left the room leaving her alone with the hospital staff.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Mel?" Alice turned around to see, Melanie, a woman who she went to high school with and a nurse that was staffed with the hospital holding up a clipboard and a pen.

"I just need to fill out these forms," Mel said slowly and Alice could tell she was still afraid of her as she was way back when.

"Of course, Mel," Alice told her as she took the pen and the paperwork from the nurse before she sat down in the stair to get to work on answering the questions that she knew by heart. She only stopped to catch her breath and to answer anything question sent to her from the medical staff and when she was finished she got out of her seat and went in search of Mel who was currently sitting at one of the workstations at the computer and walked over to hand her the board.

"Here you go," Alice told her and Mel stood up as she took the board from her and walked off in the other direction. Alice took the moment to grip the counter as her thoughts were racing through her mind a mile a minute and then heard her name being called once more.

"Alice?"

"What?" Alice snapped ready to give the person hell for bothering her as she turned to see Fred and Mary Andrews standing in the hall with concerned etched on both of their faces. "Sorry," She muttered as Mary stepped forward.

"Polly just told us what happened," Mary explained. "Is Betty okay?" She asked and Alice shook her head.

"I have no idea," Alice answered truthfully as tears began to fill her eyes. "She was just standing there and she just dropped," she sobbed as Mary wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders in a comforting way as she held the sobbing woman. "I didn't know what to do," Alice sobbed as Mary ran her hand up and down her back.

"Start from the beginning," Mary coaxed her gently and Alice nodded as Mary led her back to Betty's room.

"Alice," Fred began calmly causing both women to look at him. "Does Jughead know?"

Alice looked at Fred as she felt her eyes widen hearing her daughter's extremely loving boyfriend who suddenly had no current idea of his girlfriend's current state. "No! Oh my God, Jughead!" Alice looked to Mary and Fred just help up his hand.

"I will call him," Fred offered, but Alice shook her head refusing the polite request.

"No, I can do it," Alice told him as she reached into her pocket only to find it empty, but then searched her other pocket to find it empty as well. "Son of a bitch," She sighed realizing that she had left her cell phone at home.

"Alice, I don't mind calling him if you need to be with Betty," Fred told her and Alice shook her head again.

"I will just use the payphone," Alice said and when Fred went to say something else, Mary sent him a look before she dug into her purse to fish out the change in the bottom of it figuring that Alice had left the house without anything that she might have needed and pulled her hand out and counted the coins.

"I only have change for one call," Mary told her as she handed Alice that change. "So you best make the call count."

"Thank you," Alice said sending Mary a thankful look. "Can you stay with her until I get back?" She asked them.

"Of course we can," Mary answered as Fred wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and guided her back toward Betty's room. Alice let out a sigh of relief as went in the direction of the payphone and when she picked up the phone she realized that she didn't know Jughead's number and was about to hang the phone up and let Fred do what he had offered then a light bulb lit up in her mind as she sank the change into the machine and dialed the number she had only dialed too many times and listened as the ringing.

FP was laying on his side on the couch watching the latest sports news on ESPN debating on whether or not he should be going to bed but wanted to wait up until Jughead came home. He looked at the clock noting that it was past midnight which was odd for his son to be out so late because he was usually in by 11 or at least would call him to tell him if he was running late or not. He downed the last of his cola that he was drinking and reached for the remote to turn the television off when he got distracted by the sudden ringing of his house phone. He stared at it for a moment debating whether or not to answer it because the only people who called that number were teenage prankers, but decided to him their run for the money. So he hoisted himself up and walked over and pulled the phone off the hook hitting the answer number.

"You pranksters need to get in bed or your mommy is going to whoop your ass," FP said into the phone but his attention was peaked when he heard his name being said by a voice that only belonged to one person.

"Alice?" FP said into the phone and then he heard the sound of sniffling coming through the line."Alice, what's wrong?" He asked as he downed the rest of his can of coke before walking into the kitchen to tossing the can in the trash can as he leaned up against the counter as the sniffling turned into quiet sobs. "Alice?" He asked as his gut was telling him this was no ordinary phone call.

"It's Betty," Alice sniffled before clearing her throat. "She's in the hospital." FP swallowed as her words sank down hardening his already uneasy stomach.

"Why what happened?" FP asked worriedly as gripped the phone in his hand tightly as he waited for her to answer.

"I am not sure," Alice said and it sounded as if she was crying again. "She had some kind of a seizure and I was calling to let Jughead know, but I don't have my cell phone or do I know his number." She explained and FP could hear the hysterics in her voice. "I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I know Jughead would want to know."

"He would, but Jughead hasn't made it home yet," FP explained as he reached over to snatch his keys off the counter. "Have they said what caused the seizure?" He asked as he pulled on his serpent's jacket.

"No," Alice explained. "I don't have any answers yet as we only just got here." She told him. "I can't get the image of her eyes rolling back into her head out of my mind," Alice said breaking back down into sobs. "They said her heart rate was too low. I can't lose her too FP."

"We are not going to lose her Alice. She will be fine," He said trying to reassure her. "Look I am on my way and I will get ahold of Jughead."

"Thank You," Alice said and he could hear some voices in the background. "Look, I have to go," She said hurriedly. "The doctors have some questions that I need to answer."

"Okay," FP said as he let out a big sighed. "She will be fine Alice. I will see you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Alice said and soon he heard the click that ended their connection. FP threw the phone on the counter and picked up his cell phone before making his way out the door and to his truck. While he was getting in his truck he was scrolling through his contacts on his screen until he found Jughead's name and his the call button as he started the truck then pulled out of the driveway turning in the direction towards Riverdale General.

Jughead sighed as he watched the four paramedics stroll the two stretchers that were holding Dilton and Ben to the back of the two ambulances. He groaned as he heard his phone ring in his pocket what seemed like for the sixth time, but ignored them as he had been a tad busy trying to keep these two fools alive until help arrived. When he got his phone out of his pocket he felt his eyebrows furrow as he saw that he had six missed calls from his dad which was strange because his dad was always relaxed about him staying out late, but he noted that he was later than normal so he hit the answer button then placed it to his ear.

"I know it's late Dad," Jughead said as he sighed as he felt his body sag from the fatigue that now was plaguing it. "I am on my way home now and I will explain everything then."

"That is not why I am calling son," FP piped up and Jughead heard the sound of jingling keys in the background followed by the sound of a door closing.

"Where are you at?" Jughead asked curiously as he watched the two boys being lifted up into their ambulances.

"I am at the hospital," FP answered and Jughead felt his heart jolt as his words.

"What are you doing at the hospital?" Jughead asked hurriedly as he scratched his forehead wishing he had a bag of chips or something. "Are you okay?" He looked up as he heard the paramedics yelling something to the other crew members.

"It's not me, son. It's Betty," FP explained and Jughead winced as his head jerked around so fast feeling an icy chill wash over his being as he tried to recall the name his father had just said.

"Dad, did you just say Betty?" He asked his father in desperate need of clarification as he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as many different and terrifying thoughts entered his mind. 'Why would she be at the hospital?' He thought to himself but forced his attention back to his dad. "Dad?"

"Hold on a second," FP told him and listened to his father's muffled voice and he heard the name Betty Copper for sure that time forcing more unpleasant thoughts through his mind as static began coming through from the other line.

"Dad!" Jughead yelled into his phone, but Jughead was only met with only more static which meant his dad had moved into the zone where no one got reception in the hospital and it was confirmed when Jughead heard a click disconnecting the phone call. Jughead pulled the phone from his ear so he could check to see if he had gotten any calls from Betty but they were all from his dad. 'Why didn't she call him?' He asked himself and he let out a sigh of frustration before looking up to the paramedics who were beginning to close the doors.

"Hey," He said running over to them. "Do you mind if I get a ride to the hospital with you?" He asked.

The paramedic looked up at him and looked him up and down through narrowed eyes before speaking. "Are you sick or injured as well?" He asked him looking slightly annoyed from the interruption.

"No, "Jughead answered honestly.

"Then I am sorry," the paramedic said shaking his head. "Only family members or legal guardians are allowed. You will have to find your own way, I am afraid." Jughead swore silently to himself as he tried to come up with a better solution to the matter at hand, but there was nothing that came to mind as he was far out in the woods and it would take him too long to get there by foot and that was not an option. So, Jughead decided to try again.

"There is a family emergency and I need to get to the hospital right away," Jughead said urgently and the paramedic started shaking his head no in an annoying way and he had to fight back the urge to yell at the man. "It is someone that really matters to me. Can you please help me this one time?" He asked causing the paramedic to stare at him and he could see him breaking, so he crossed his fingers. "Please?" He begged adding a little bit more urgency into his tone and the paramedic sighed before nudging his head signaling him to come on up.

"Thank you!" He uttered as he climbed on board of the bus and took a seat on the bench as the guy closed the door and the ambulances began rolling through the trail letting out a painful groan as the vehicle rolled over bumpy tree roots and he turned back to his phone to see if he could get his dad again, but only got a busy signal.

"How long until we get to the hospital?" Jughead asked leaning on his knees as the need to pace became rampant in his body but it would probably end with him walking to the hospital so he stayed seated.

"Not too long," the man said as he began tending to the boy on the stretcher. "Ten minutes to fifteen at the most? Depends on traffic as well." Jughead sighed as he closed his eyes not at all pleased with that answer.

After the longest ten minutes of Jughead's life, the ambulance came to a smooth halt and the medic started moving around gathering up the supplies placing them on the bed before turning to Jughead as the back doors open to give him instructions on where he needed to go, but once Jughead's feet hit the pavement he sprinted towards the automatic doors ignoring the shouts coming from behind him as he entered the extremely bright hallway with glassy looking tiles weaving around that people who stood still or weren't moving fast enough. He only stopped when he realized that he had no idea where he was going or where Betty's room and he looked around to ask but there was no one in sight like there had been only moments ago and noted that the hospital had gone eerily quiet. Jughead shook his head as he hurried along finally reaching the corridor that housed the patient rooms looking in each one to hoping to see Betty's face but she wasn't in any of them which caused his heart pound even harder in chest as he rounded the corner to feel hand clutch his shoulders as he realized that he had crashed into the chest of his father.

"Woah Woah Woah!" FP told him as he took a hold of Jug's shoulders to prevent him from falling over from the impact.

"Where is she?" Jughead demanded while his head was whipping around to each room he could see from where he was standing and felt his chest tighten as she was not in any of those rooms. Jughead felt the room spin around him and he realized that his panic had turned into a gripping fear that latched on to his soul.

"Easy there Son," FP said anxiously as he looked over his son noting that there was dirt on his face, but there would time to question what his son had been up to moment ago later.

"Where is she?" Jughead asked again not caring if he sounded rude or not, but he needed to see Betty and he needed to know she was okay and he knew that his voice was shaking as he could tell his fear had spilled over into his voice.

"She is just down the hall," FP told him pointing his thumb over his shoulder and Jughead shot around his dad in search of his girlfriend and heard his dad say something to him but just kept on going until he turned the corner only to find it was a dead end. "I thought you said her room was this way?" He asked turning around to look at his dad who had followed him.

"I did, but you weren't listening when I told you to take a right," FP told him and Jughead started to make his way towards it but FP placed a hand on his chest to stop him from going any further. "Hold on," FP told him and Jughead shook his head almost immediately.

"I want to see her Dad," Jughead told him lowering his voice as a nurse walked came out from a nearby room and tosses them a dirty look telling him that he was being too loud then a question popped up into his mind and one he still didn't have an answer too. "What happened? Why is she even here?" He asked his father.

"Alice told me she had a seizure at home tonight," FP explained as he moved to lean up against the wall next to Jughead watching a group of nurses walked by them talking amongst themselves.

"A seizure?" Jughead questioned as he began pacing in front of his father because he was just too wired to sit still when all he wanted to was to see his girl. "Do they know why?" He asked next as moved lifted hand tugging on his lip.

"Not yet," FP answered. "They are still running tests to see what the problem is. Have you noticed anything off about her?" He asked and Jughead shook his head. "Anything out of the norm?"

"I know she hasn't been sleeping well and she has been working nonstop on Archie's case which she has been super stressed about, but I mean we all have been," Jughead told him. "When I dropped her off at home, she said she was going to go straight to bed." He added and FP nodded.

"That right there could have done it," FP shook his head. "Stress has a way of fucking your body up and knowing how Betty is, well she could have just overdone it." Jughead nodded feeling a little guilty because he knew that she was working way too hard and now it sounded as if the all her hard work over the summer was beginning to take a toll her making him wish that he had said something to her and maybe this could have been prevented.

"This is not your fault," FP said knowingly causing Jughead to glare at his dad. "So, don't be over there beating yourself up about it because there was no way of knowing that this was going to happen." FP finished.

"I want to see her," Jughead told his dad and FP nodded as he placed a hand on to his shoulder.

"You will, but Betty is not in her room at the moment," FP explained. "They took her down for a head scan so it will be a little while before you can."

"A head scan?" Jughead asked worriedly. "I thought that you said that she had a seizure so why would she need a head scan?"

"Well, she was on her deck when it happened," FP answered. "She must have hit her head really hard when she fell because they found and bump so they want to make sure that she doesn't have a concussion or that the seizure didn't cause any brain damage."

"She's going to be okay right?" Jughead asked as he felt a thickness build up in the back of his throat as he listened to the trauma Betty had gone through.

"They say she is going to be fine, but she still hasn't woken up," FP told him and Jughead swallowed against the thickness in his throat as the words registered in his mind. Jughead started to say something else, but was cut off at the sound of stretcher being wheeled through the hallway and looked up to see a bed being pushed around the corner with Alice Cooper following behind it and when her eyes met his she signaled to him with her hand telling him to come on over to her.

(Going back to where FP leaves Alice to go call Jughead again)

Alice turned away from the door as FP took a few steps back before turning around to where the transport team was moving around the bed getting it ready to roll. The younger girl turned to look at Alice.

"Did you want to come with her?" She asked Alice and Alice nodded her head not wanting to be away from her daughter.

"Yes I do," Alice told the orderly and the orderly nodded as Alice walked out of the room and waited for the bed to leave the room. Once they had left she hurried up her pace to where she was walking beside her daughter's bed as they walked through a series of double doors that needed badge scans and felt her heart jump for joy when she heard the most beautiful voice she had ever heard as they arrived at the testing room.

"Mommy?"

"Oh, Betty!" Alice sighed as she reached down to take her daughter's hand.

"What happened?" Betty asked in a confused voice blinking as she looked around the room. "Where am I?

"You had a seizure baby," Alice told her in a soft tone. "You are at the hospital." She told her and watched as Betty's eyes widen knowing that her daughter had a fear of hospitals.

"Can we go home?" Betty asked her in a small voice. "I want to go home."

"We will soon, baby," Alice told her as she reached down to stroke her cheek. "But first we need to make sure you are okay."

Betty stared at her for a moment as she became more aware of her surroundings. "Where's Jughead?" She asked and Alice smiled as she expected to hear those words coming from Betty once she had woken up, and she was not blind to that fact that Jughead Jones was her daughter's rock in the time of need.

"He will be here soon," Alice promised and the orderly that had been pushing Betty's bed walked over to Alice as two technicians surrounded Betty's bed with warm comforting smiles.

"You will need to follow me while they do the tests," the orderly told her and Alice only nodded as she followed the girl to a room with windows to where she could still see Betty as they moved her over to the large round machine.

Soon enough the test was finished as soon they were taking the same journey back to Betty's room in the emergency room and Alice held her hand all the way back.

"I want to see Jughead," Betty told Alice and Alice nodded to her daughter.

"Okay, Honey," Alice replied as she let go of Betty's hand as the hallway had narrowed a bit and soon she was following behind and as the bed was turning the corner two figures caught her attention just as they too looked up and one of them was the person her daughter was repeatedly asking for. Alice wanted to smile as she saw the worried etched on Jughead face and waved her hand at him tell him to follow her no could she ignore the relief washing over Jughead's face as he made his way over to her.

"Is she okay?" Jughead asked her and Alice bit her lip as she heard the quakiness of Jughead voice and nodded.

"She is going to be fine," Alice told him and nodded her head. "Go on in and see her. She has been asking for you. The third room on the right."

Jughead sent her a thankful smile before walking down the hall counting three doors turning when he reached the right one and was met by a glare from the orderly.

"Are you family?" the orderly asked and before he could answer he heard Betty's soft voice.

"Yes, he is," Betty told her causing the orderly to turn and look at her suspiciously. "I could get my mother to tell you if you don't believe me," Betty added and Jughead bit back a laugh as he watched the orderly's eyes widen and she shook her head then hurried out of the room with a quick pace. Jughead turned around to see Betty laying back in the bed with her hand covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Your mom really does scare everyone in this town," Jughead joked as he walked over taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"I know," Betty nodded. "But sometimes it has its advantages." She giggled as Jughead reached up to take her hand before looking up at her face taking in her soft green eyes as she gazed at him lovingly something he was afraid of never seeing again tonight.

"Jug," Betty sighed as her smile fell from her face as her tired eye filled up with tears. "I think I am actually going crazy Jug." She said as using her free hand to wipe away the tears before they fell down her paler than normal cheeks. "I literally saw my mom and Polly throw the babies into the fire."

"Fire?" Jughead asked as he leaned forward placing his arms on the bed beside her but making sure to lace his fingers through hers because he didn't want to let her go just yet.

"My mom and Polly were having a bonfire of some sort and they were chanting something," Betty explained as she looked back down to Jug who was watching her so intently that it caused her heart to pound twice as fast. "The next thing I know they were tossing them into the flames and then they were floating," Betty said as she recalled what she saw and it even sounded crazy to her. "Yup...I am going crazy" She closed her eyes.

"Hey," Jughead told softly as he tightened his hold on to her hand. "You are not going crazy, Betts."

"Are you sure?" Betty asked him with wide eyes. "Because what I am telling you is the sign of someone losing their mind."

"You probably just hallucinated which was probably brought on by the seizure," Jughead told her assuringly and brought her hand up to his lips pressing a soft kiss to her skin. "Hallucinations are common right before seizures, so you are not going crazy."

"You promise?" Betty asked him looking at him with big green eyes and Jughead felt himself smiling as he nodded.

"I promise," Jughead told her softly and Betty smiled at him before scooting over patting the empty space beside her on the bed and not being able to deny her anything he got up out of the chair taking the spot beside her and she lifted her head up so he could wrap his arm around shoulders as she turned to her side so she could lay her head on his chest and felt her eyes grow heavy as she listens to the beat of his heart like it was her very own lullaby and smiled as she felt him pressed his lips to her forehead. "You scared me tonight," He whispered into her hair the feel of his breath created waves of comfort that washed over her and down her spine.

"I'm sorry," Betty murmured as her eyes grew heavier by the second. "I will buy you a week's worth of milkshakes at Pops to make up for it."

"Hmm, how can I pass up an opportunity like that?" Jughead chuckled and she loved the way it vibrated in his chest and he brought his finger up to her chin lifting it up and she forced her eyes open so she could see those baby blue eyes she loved so much as he leaned down. 'You promise?" He asked against her lips.

Betty smiled against his lips as she nodded. "I promise," She whispered as he sealed his lips over hers in a kiss that said everything that needed to be said and to them, it sealed in their love and that was the only thing that mattered to them.

* * *

Oh my heart is full of giddiness, but who wouldn't be after that! Enjoy! And please follow, and reviews!

See ya!


End file.
